Coffee
by unicornboo
Summary: Luke wants to try coffee. Unfortunately the professor drinks it and...goes a bit crazy. How professor layton reacts to the effects of coffee.
1. tea'

Sitting at the table bored, Luke thought of a way to brighten his day. Coffee. The professor had never let him have it before so what's the harm in trying it now whilst he's in his , searching all the cupboards in the kitchen found that there was no coffee. So the only way to get it was to buy it.

Luke, saying he's going to buy some tea, went to the nearest coffee shop to buy some of these magical beans. Little did he know that there was so many different types of coffee. Then again, Luke thought, there are many types of tea. He giggled a little to himself before choosing his test product. He found this delightful type called 'expresso.'

Once out of the shop, Luke changed the label to a exotic tea label, so the professor would never know of the tabooed substance within the pot. Giggling again, Luke thought that he could out smart the famous professor Layton!

When arriving back at the professors house, Luke called to the professor telling him of the new 'tea' that he found. He also mentioned about how the tea was super sweet so the professor would not like it. If only Luke knew how wrong he was.

The Professor walked into the kitchen and told Luke calmly, 'A true gentleman would not judge something before he tried it. I may not be keen on sweet things, but I must not rule this out without trying it, so Luke my boy, please pour me out a mug as well.'

Unsure on what to do, Luke poured out a mug for the professor and himself. Too curious to see how the professor would react, Luke did not drink any of his 'tea.'

The professor drank a bit. And a bit more. And a bit more. He kept taking these little sips until he finished it. A massive grin spread right across his face. Luke unsure what to do, was feeling slightly scared by the professors new expression. Then it happened. Chaos...


	2. cup 1

After drinking his first cup, Layton felt some what excited. There was a feeling inside of him that he had never felt. Energy ran through his body and all sense of gentlemanly behaviour was gone.

'My word.'That was the only thing that he could say.

'Are you okay professor?', Luke looked rather scared.

Just sitting like a dummy, the professor smiled. Luke kept calling out to the professor, but he just sat there, smiling.

Luke was getting very scared now. He rushed over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water. Then he went over to the professor and splashed the cold water in his face. That had done the trick.

The professor looked shocked. 'Now Luke, a gentleman never throws water. Especially at another person.'The professor reached out and got Luke's cup of 'tea.'

'Professor, I don't think that you should have any more cups tea.' Luke said while trying to take away the mug from the professor. The professor had a strong grip. Luke could not get the mug off him.

Layton downed the mug straight down and started to shake.


	3. cup 6

Layton had now finished the whole pot of special tea. By cup 3 he had forgotten all of his manners and how to be a gentleman. He was shaking all over from the caffeine. Practically jumping off the walls, he ordered Luke to make more of the exotic tea.

Meanwhile Luke, who was making the tea, was having difficulty in containing his mentors energy. At cup 4 he had to lock the doors and try to persuade layton that the university would not be a good place to hold a bonfire.

Especially a bonfire in the middle of another member of staffs lecture hall and burning all books that contain the word 'puzzle'. Layton had conjured up this plan so the other member of staff would get in to trouble. He in the mean time would not be a suspect due to all the puzzle books burnt. He wanted to do this to the geography department, because he did not like how they get bigger offices and better chairs. He also thought that the bonfire would make the university look a bit brighter.

Luke had now finished the pot of special tea. He could not hear a thing. This is bad, he thought. Where on earth is the professor now. He searched the house and found a immature professor on the floor by his desk with a phone in his hand.

'What are you doing? Give me that phone at once!' Luke said in a stern voice. He knew that if he acted like an adult and treated layton as a child he may get some results. But he did not. Instead of giving Luke the phone, the professor had dialed a number. The person on the receiving end had picked up straight away and it was not someone to whom Luke wanted to speak to at the moment. This person would make everything worse.

'Hello' called the stranger.

'Yes, hello its meeeeee. Hersheeeey! How are you darling? Not spoken to an angel in a long time! I-' Luke grabbed the phone off layton in utter humiliation.

'I am so sorry for him-'

'Luke what on earth has happened to him? Is he drunk? Tell me the truth now!' The stranger demanded.

Luke took the phone to a more private place to talk the other person. 'It kind of not my fault, much. I wanted to try coffee and well... I haven't yet! Hersheeey had been drinking it all. I have been trying to keep him calm, but-'The stranger cut him off again.

'Right Luke I'm coming over right now.'

'Wait please don't Emmy I can-' The phone went dead as Emmy hung up on him.

Oh no, he thought. Then he heard it again. Silence. He ran to the professor's office and found it to be empty. Luke groaned as he went to find layton, again. He groaned even louder as he found him. The professor was in the kitchen downing down cup number 7.


	4. Cup 10

Emmy swiftly ran up the steps to the professors house. She tripped on the top step and collided with the door. 'OW' was one out of a choice of words that she could use said, and seeing that she was going to a gentleman's house, she had best be polite.

A patter of feet and a thump on the other side of the door greeted her.

'Luke? Are you OK?'

A rather grumpy voice responded. 'Where have you been? An hour ago you said that you would come. So what's your excuse?'

A tired and angry boy opened up the door. Emmy walked inside of the house and well... It could have been worse. A lot worse. There were objects that did not have names or rather used to have names thrown across the floor, an untouchable pile of goo and a hyper professor jumping on a now broken sofa, demanding Luke to make more tea.

She just stood there with her mouth wide open looking at the child of a man. She handed the carrier bag, that she was holding, to Luke and carefully made her way to the professor.

'Awwwww poor Hershey. How has mean Lukey been treating you?'

The professor stopped trying to rip the wallpaper off the wall behind the sofa and pouted at Emmy. 'He's being horrible he won't make me more tea.' He turned to Luke and pocked his tongue out at him. Emmy grabbed her bag off Luke.

'Well I brought you some treats! I have some rope, some more exotic tea and much more goodies!' Layton's face lit up and he started to bounce on the sofa again.

Emmy found a chair and called Luke over. 'I need your help, so sit here and don't complain.'

'How would sitting on a chair help? Emmy hmf-.' Emmy had covered Luke's mouth with a cloth and started to tie him up with the rope.

'Now Hershey let's have some fun! Would you like some more tea?' Layton immediately sat up and nodded his head. Emmy lead him to the kitchen. But when passing Luke, she kicked the chair over, so he was near the weird goo.

Luke could hear her cackle and also hear the sound of the kettle. Soon his mentor will drink cup 11.


	5. Cup 15

**hayyyy I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it. Thanks to all who have reviewed, it is much appreciated. If any ideas for any character, I would love to know! Enjoy!**

Luke was not happy, not happy at all. He had been tied up, dressed in a maids outfit and seen the torment of one of his teddies. That had been the last straw for Luke. It may not have been his most loved teddy, but still it did not have to die like it did. The thing that really topped it off was the fact that it was his mentor that destroyed the poor toy. Now it just lay in the pile of goo, its stuffing covered it like snow.

Teary eyed, the boy yelled for his release. And to his a surprise a person dressed as a princess came to his rescue.

'Lukey I'm your fairy godmother! Now make a wish!' Layton danced around the boy.

'Your a princess not a fairy, huff, how many wishes do I get?'

'3, my beautiful maid' the professor tried to kiss Luke on the cheek.

'Ewwwww get away from me-'

'Your wish is My command.' Layton waltzed out of the room humming.

'No that was not my wish. Come back, please I wish for unlimited wishes!' Luke yelled at the top of his voice. Emmy stuck her head around the door frame.

'Nice one Luke. I should have wished for that!' The professor came back to Luke, as Luke pulled a face, not wanting to know what Emmy had wished for.

'You cannot take back wishes and your second request is my command.'

'Errrr thanks fairy god-' Layton took a blue turban out of Emmy's magical bag.

'I'm a geni now. So what's your next wish?' Luke rolled his eyes.

'Hmmm let me think, how about you letting me free?' The professor did not pick up the sarcasm.

'Yes young master.' Layton untied Luke.

Once Luke had been untied, he ran in to the kitchen. There he found Emmy spiting the coffee with sugar! Luke groaned yet again, predicting how his mentor would react to sugar as well as coffee. It was going to end badly.

'Emmy, I believe that you should leave.' He tried to sound innocent.

'Ha Luke, your cute trick won't work on me.' Emmy put on a devilish look. 'Anyway, I am looking after the professor. Your just a maid, you can't look after him!' Emmy laughed at Luke and pushed him out of the room.

'I'm not a maid. Just you wait Emmy. Two can play at your game.'

Luke was fuming. Forgetting that he was in his maid outfit, he walked out of the house. But before walking down the street, Luke looked through one of the house's windows and saw his mentor running to the kitchen. Luke, now thinking that he needed a new sound, groaned. How much coffee can he drink?


	6. Cup 19

Luke had left the house. He wanted revenge. It was his coffee that the professor drank and Emmy had put him in this horrific maid outfit.

It was very embarrassing for Luke when he went around a supermarket. Everybody starred at him in his weird choice of clothing. Luke's face went redder and redder, every time someone made a stupid comment about his dress. He also grew angrier with every snigger. At one point Luke kicked off, he up turned trolleys and threw products around the place. A very, VERY angry manager, who was covered in red sauce, picked up Luke and literally threw him out the shop. Hopefully, Luke thought, he won't make me pay for the damage. Luke smirked at the thought of the professors face if he finds out about the shop.

Luke walked into the next big supermarket and bought many things. He now had a bag containing many things, a magical bag, just like Emmy's.

Luke walked quite quickly back to the house. He had only been out for a while, but it was enough time for mayhem.

Luke shuffled into the house trying not to make any noise. Silence surrounded him. He went through the war zone, that used to be called the main room, and went in to the kitchen. He had not seen or heard life in his journey. That had to be a bad sign. Luke then searched every where, well apart from the professors office.

That room was locked. He locked it, knowing if anything bad happened in there, it would affect the professors work. But he had no choice. He had to look in there. Emmy and the professor were not anywhere else. When Luke got to the door, he saw that it was ajar. They had to be in there. He slowly opened the door and... Horror filled him.

The office looked like it was snowing. Emmy was sat at the professors desk reading a magazine with an exhausted look, meanwhile the professor was sat in the middle of the room. Luke groaned. What the professor was doing was scaring Luke. The snow in the office was actually paper. Shredded paper. And it was the professor causing the snow. Luke caught one of the bits of 'snow.' It had the university symbol on it.

'Professor! Don't do that!'

Luke wrestled with the professor, but the professor won and carried on shredding.

'I've already tried that, squirt' Emmy said with a very bored voice.

She was turning a page in her magazine. Emmy then put her magazine down and looked at Luke. In a very serious voice, she said:

'Right Luke I have now realised how out of hand this has got. We need to team up.'

She then extended a hand to Luke. Luke looked in disgust at Emmy.

'You are kidding me? You said that you can handle it, but you made it worst. Now the situation, can't go any more downhill than it has. So I want my revenge.'

Emmy looked Shockley at Luke. He seized his moment. Luke grabbed Emmy and tied her to the chair. He then looked at his mentor. Slowly shaking his head, he wondered what would happen if the professor drank more coffee. Luke looked in his magical bag to see what to do with Emmy, but there was a tugging at his sleeve. The professor was looking up at him with an empty cup. Luke shrugged, he needed his revenge on the situation and if his revenge is making the professor drink more coffee, then he would have to go alone with it.

He got the empty cup and went to the kitchen. Let's give him a special cup of tea, thought Luke, a really special cup. So cup 20 was being made.


	7. clean up

The last couple of cups had been special ones. Luke had put extra everything in it. Extra sugar, extra milk, extra cream. Whatever he found he had put it in there. He result was one that he had not expected. The professor had taken his 23rd cup and downed it straight away. Then he went upstairs and no noise was heard. Luke went upstairs and found the professor sleeping on a nest. The nest consisted of his and the professor's clothes. The professor was cuddling up to one of Luke's teddies, looking peaceful. Luke sighed. He had better start cleaning up, he thought.

Luke started with downstairs, then he would not disturb the professor. The kitchen was a mess. Things were broken. Luke gabbed a bag and any thing broken he chucked in there. Then he cleaned every surface until it was spotless. He had never seen the professor's kitchen so tidy, then again the professor's kitchen had never been so empty. Any thing that could brake, was broken. The coffee that was left on the table was now in the bin, never to be seen again.

Luke moved on to the main room he used the plan that he used in the kitchen in here. Artifacts, though, were put in a box. The professor could sort those out. The only thing that proved to be of any difficulty was the goo. Luke used every cleaning product he could find, but nothing worked. The goo just became bigger. To save a lot of hassle, Luke grabbed a knife and started to cut around the goo. Then with all his strength, he pulled the carpet up off the floor. Shame though, he fell backwards and smashed in to the professor's glass coffee table. It meant more cleaning up and Luke as to sort out the little cuts. Thankfully he did not get major cuts. Putting the broken table and cut out carpet in the bin, and addressing his minor wounds, Luke checked on the professor. The fall did make a lot of noise, but to Luke relief, the professor was still sleeping.

Luke went back to the main room, only thing left was to clean up the blood stains from his fall. Luke could not be bothered to try the cleaning products again, instead he grabbed the knife and started to cut around each stain. Luke was now done with this room. There were many holes in the carpet, but he did not care.

Luke moved on to do every room in the house. He left the professor's office to last. He had dragged the professor to a newly made bed, so he could pick up all the clothes. Luke left the professor with his toy. The professor will be sore in the morning, Luke smiled. He had not been to careful in the dragging process. He only dropped the professor down the stairs once, of course by 'accident.'

Luke went to the professors office and found an Emmy tied up to the professors chair. She was dressed up as a clown. Luke who had forgotten all about her, started to laugh. He quickly untied her. Emmy was not happy. Not happy at all. She grabbed Luke and held him up.

'What are you laughing at servant. If you speak a word of this to anyone, I will kill you.' Emmy starred deep into Luke's eyes.

'I don't think you will. What happened in here?' The professor walked in to his office. He looked very pale. Emmy threw Luke to the floor. They both looked at the professor. Emmy took a step forward.

'Sorry professor, but I'll help you to clear up the whole house.' Emmy looked at Luke and stuck out her tongue. Luke did the same.

'No its alright Emmy dear, its just my office that is untidy.' Emmy looked Shockley at Luke and gestured to him asking if he cleaned up. Luke very proudly nodded. 'Also any one knows why there are holes in the carpets, Why most things are broken and more importantly why are you two dressed up?.' At this he avoided eye contact at the carpet bit, but glared at the 'dress up' part. 'I do believe that we need to buy more things. Right you two go buy things I'll give you some money and I will sort out this mess.' Emmy and Luke looked at each other and shuffled out of the office.

When Luke and Emmy were about to leave the house, the professor make one last comment. 'Now don't go buying more coffee, I think that you have learnt your lesson.' He winked at them.

'OK Hershey!' Emmy and Luke laughed down the street as they saw the professor's embarrassed face.

**This is the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it! I don't know if someone can drink 23cups of coffee? Oh well! Thanks to all that have reveiwed, it has been much appreciated and I love reading the comments!**


End file.
